Foetodon
Foetodon ("cruel stinking tooth") is a large, bulky, lizard-like notosuchian from the jungles of Skull Island that relies on ambush. It measures 15-20 feet long. The giant, broad-bodied Foetodon is a surly jungle predator and scavenger, well-adapted to life prowling leaf litter-chocked forest floor. Scutes along its back betray the species common ancestry with crocodilians, but the snout is short and heavily reinforced for bone-crushing and brutal territorial confrontations. Ecology Both an ambush predator and a scavenger, Foetodon is found on the litter-strewn jungle floor, usually near game trails, where it will gladly take anything offered. Foetodon will also eat carrion, and will dig into mounds of leaf litter in search of large invertebrates. Young Foetodon live in lakes and streams until large enough to safely venture out onto land and into the jungles. Personality/Motivation Foetodon has typical animal motivations. Like most of the predators on the island, it will abandon its meal to chase fresher meat. Abilities/Tactics Foetodon will usually scrape out a hollow near a game trail or will burrow into mounds of litter, lying quietly for a prey item to appear. One quick lunge and a bone-crushing bite later, and Foetodon usually has its meal. Its thick hide acts as an armour,it has a strong sense of smell which helps it in hunting prey. The World Of Kong Book gives it 5/10 running, 1/2 leaping, and 4/8 swimming. The Foetodon has poor eyesight, but, as a solitary ambush predator, this does not impede its success. Lying concealed beneath leaves in excavated scrapes along the edges of game trails, the predator will wait patiently to ambush oblivious prey using the path. Most often these are small herbivores (like Pugiodorsus, tree-tops or one of the large flightless birds like Hylaeornis) caught unawares as they pick their way along the path, but a Foetodon takes virtually any prey available, even Ligocristus, young Kongs, and Avarusaurus. The boorish carnivore cannot afford to be choosy. Its attitude is one of “bit first and ask questions later.” As such, much depends upon the effectiveness of the first, powerful bite. A Foetodon’s physiology is geared toward small bursts of activity with long periods of rest in between. When lunging, it can do so with frightening speed and power. The massive jaws exert a staggering pressure, enough to shatter bones and cripple, thereby ensuring that even if it fails to kill or secure the prey with the first bite, the wounded victim is unlikely to be able to escape. The species has an excellent sense of smell for tracking wounded prey. It also uses its keen nose to grub out invertebrates living amid the thick leaf litter. This veritable sea of decomposing vegetable matter can be many feet deep and hide all manner of small snacks to interest a hungry Foetodon. Indeed, the young live exclusively on these morsels while still small and conceal themselves in the detritus and in marshes from larger predators, including cannibalistic members of their own kind. The adults themselves can have predators, like V. rexes. Appearance Category:Reptiles Category:Carnivores